Choices of the Heart CH 1
by VampireKnight
Summary: This takes place during and after the grand fight with Niraku. A new guy will make his appearance. This'll be a InuKag(Of course), MirokuKagra, Sangonew guy
1. Default Chapter

Choices of the Heart  
By: VampireKnight  
A Kag&Inu(of course), Sango&new guy, Mir&Kagra. Kikkyo is by herself.  
This fic takes place during the tremendous last fight with Niraku and  
after. Chap. 1-A prelude to uhm...to BLAH A day earlier-- "And that is exactly why you will obey me Kagra! You are of me and as easily as I made you I can rid of you. So you will do as I say or else!". With this Niraku gave the piece of heart used to make Kagra a slight squeeze causing Kagra to fall to her knees in pain. "Y-yyes my lord..I will do as you command". Kagra said as she made her way up from the ground glaring at Niraku, not on the outside but on the inside. Then with nothing more to be said Niraku left Kagra to stand where she was. Though as she stood there she came up with a nasty and cunning plan to clench herself of Niraku. +++++++++++++++++++++ Kagome was finally waking from a well deserved and relaxing sleep when she noticed a certain hanyou looking at her from atop a rather large boulder with an odd smile on his face. As she got up she asked "What's with that smile on your face Inuyasha and why were you looking at me like that?". To this Inuyasha merely leaped from the boulder to be in front of Kagome causing her to lose anything she would have said next. As Kagome looked up at him a bit startled he bent over and placed his arms around her kissing her and she waved her arms around for a few seconds in surprise but then melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around him. Just then Sango walked back and couldnt hold back a smile then let out a small chuckle which Inuyasha could indeed hear. With this he let go of the kiss to look away( ya know, his pride and all). Sango came up and commented about this to Kagome a bit intrigued and happy for them. With a bit of irritation in his voice Inuyasha said "Sango, shouldn't you be worrying about that Monk!??". Sango shook her head rolling her eyes as she went and sat by Kilala who curled up by her. Sango then said "That monk, is nothing but a lechering jerk! For all I care he could fall off a mountain and I wouldnt care one bit!". She meant it too. However though, Miroku having being on his way back from getting them some water overheard Sango and sighed pitifully before returning to them. +++++++++++++++++++++++ As Kagra made her way into a clearing thinking about Niraku with clenched teeth she heard some people speaking not too far away and she quietly found a spot to look upon them and noticed that it was Inuyasha and them. Not knowing how to approach them she began to leave. Now for some reason Inuyasha hadn't picked up on Kagra's scent or anything but Miroku sensed she had been here. With this he got up saying he had some errands to run and calmly walked off. Sango with a disgusted look said "Yeah, probably to make another woman have his child. I'm getting fed up with him". The others sort of nodded in agreement then continued to eat their ramen (MMM!!Ramen! *sees everyone staring at him* *cough*sorry) Kagra had decided to sit down then up came Miroku, this of course startling Kagra. "Wh-what do you want you monk?". "I was about to ask you the same question. Why were you watching us? Did Niraku send you?". "N-no, he did not. In fact I intended to talk to Inuyasha about him but I do not feel comfortable approaching you all". With an odd look of intrigue on his face Miroku asked "Now what could you possibly wish to talk about when it comes to your Master? Niraku". Kagra looked down sneering then continued "I do not ever want to refer to him as my master again. I came to talk about ridding of Niraku. I want to help you, Inuyasha and the others to get rid of Niraku!!". "And why should I believe you? As far as I know this is another trick to lure us into one of Niraku's traps so he can try and kill us off". Kagra with a stern look on her face shook her head saying "No Miroku, I am not trying to deceive you now. I deserve to be free from Niraku's grasp and I intend to get my freedom for I am the wind! Please, take me to Inuyasha". Miroku felt she was being sincere and led her back to the others. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Inuyasha and them were talking about Kaede and whatnot when Inuyasha began to growl and his ears went back. What he saw was Miroku leading Kagra to the campsite. Inuyasha got up putting his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga when Miroku said "Hold your ground Inuyasha! She means no evil and wishes to speak to us". Sango with an exasperated tone said "And you believed her? Miroku, your a bigger fool than I thought. Or did she seduce you?". Kagra butted in "I did no such thing. Besides, I have not the want, nor the power to do such a thing. I have come to ask a favor. Inuyasha, please, I want you to destroy Niraku!".  
  
Chap. 2- Kagra of the Good "Inuyasha, please, I want you to destroy Niraku!". With this Inuyasha looked at Kagra with a wry grin as he said "If I were to kill Niraku, wouldn't that kill you too? Plus, how pray tell, am I supposed to defeat Niraku when he has nearly the entire Shikon Jewel in his possession huh?!". Kagra responded with "Killing Niraku would not kill me and with my help I'm sure we can bring an end to him Inuyasha!". "So Kagra, how do you plan on defeating the one who created you? Hmm?". Kagra frowned replying "He may have created me but I do not wish to serve him anymore. I deserve to be free! So in order to become free I will help you Inuyasha. I will help you to defeat Niraku once and for all". With a stern look on her face Inuyasha knew she meant what she said. They all decided to set plans aside and get familiar with Kagra. Talk awhile, eat some and when the sun went down they all went to sleep though as Inuyasha was settling down he noticed Kagra still up looking up at the moon. He slowly got up and walked over to her. "So, thinking about Niraku?". Kagra shook her head "No, I hate thinking about him. I was thinking how I've had the first real pleasure since I was born from Niraku. I've never felt anything like this. Being around you and the others made me feel nice for the first time. She slightly smiled and Inuyasha said "Yeah, well thats what friends can do for you. I had noone when I was younger and just lived is all I could do," he trailed off as he thought of when he was with Kikyo, then of when he met Kagome, "Then I met Kagome. She helped me understand the joy of living. I had a woman before do that for me. I think you know her, Kikyo. After she died though, she grew to hate me because she thought I killed her but it was Niraku who had killed her. Damn him too!!". Inuyasha growled a little thinking of Niraku. Kagra sighed taking this in as she looked out at the stars then she went over and went to sleep. Inuyasha glared at the ground for a minute thinking of what was to come. "Niraku!! You will pay for the things you've done to everyone. For all the people you've hurt!". Inuyasha unclenched his clawed hands along with his teeth as he went over by Kagome laying down and fell asleep. The next morning Miroku had already been up and fetched some fish for them to eat as breakfast. Kagome being a good cook that she was prepared the fish. While they were eating Inuyasha asked Kagra "So Kagra, what's the plan? How will you be able to help us defeat Niraku?". She commented "With my control of the wind and your wind scar, Niraku won't stand a chance! With these powers at our hands I'll finally be rid of that accursed slime ball!!". With a smirk Inuyasha nodded and mumbled in agreement as the others full heartedly nodded as well.  
  
Chap. 3-A visit from Sesshomaru After they finished talking on plans of defeating Niraku, they all packed their stuff and began walking in hopes of finding Niraku. The funny part though was Miroku was walking beside Kagra and she didn't seem to mind though Sango rolled her eyes thinking "There he goes again being perverted". Though to Sango's surprise he hadn't groped Kagra once yet so she decided to just ignore him and walk alongside her best friend Kagome. (For you perverted guys out there who do wanna see me have Miroku grope Kagra you'll have to wait until I get them together :) ). All of the sudden as they were walking Inuyasha stopped dead in his track and growled deeply and loudly. Before Kagome could ask what was the matter a very familiar voice rang out saying "Well well, greetings little brother. Where are you going and why are you traveling with the demoness Kagra?". "Feh! Stupid brother! I don't have to tell you anything! Now scram and get out of my face!". Sesshomaru appeared atop the hill and smirked. "As arrogant and naive as always eh little brother? Though I did not require your company for a fight. I know of your plan to try and conquer Niraku and because he deceived me once, though it pains me to say this, I will help you Inuyasha!". Inuyasha snorted and was about to say something when Kagome placed her hand on his arm saying "You really will help us Sesshomaru? Thank you. We could use all the help we can get!". Kagome shot a triumphant look at Inuyasha who mumbled under his breath and wouldn't try to rip his brother's throat out. Sesshomaru was amused to find an incarnation of Niraku with Inuyasha and them but he figured it was because his half breed brother was as stupid as always (just letting you know I dont think that way) to allow her in his presence. Sesshomaru ignored this though and told Inuyasha to 


	2. Editor's Apology

EDITOR NOTES

From me to all who have read my chaps....though VERY few, I am very sorry for not getting many to you sooner, for one I am new at fanfiction writing and two, I dont know what happened but fanfiction forced me to wait 5 whole days before continuing with my putting stories and chaps in. I couldnt get the putting chaps together to make the deal on the top right that would have all chaps of a story in so now Ive got two chaps of one story separate. / . So PLEASE work with me and enjoy my stuff. I promise Ive figured stuff out. Now to get to my writing and give my audience what they want most. Fanfics!!


	3. Kagura of the Good

Chap. 2- Kagra of the Good

"Inuyasha, please, I want you to destroy Niraku!". With this Inuyasha looked at Kagra with a wry grin as he said "If I were to kill Niraku, wouldn't that kill you too? Plus, how pray tell, am I supposed to defeat Niraku when he has nearly the entire Shikon Jewel in his possession huh?!". Kagra responded with "Killing Niraku would not kill me and with my help I'm sure we can bring an end to him Inuyasha!". "So Kagra, how do you plan on defeating the one who created you? Hmm?". Kagra frowned replying "He may have created me but I do not wish to serve him anymore. I deserve to be free! So in order to become free I will help you Inuyasha. I will help you to defeat Niraku once and for all". With a stern look on her face Inuyasha knew she meant what she said. They all decided to set plans aside and get familiar with Kagra. Talk awhile, eat some and when the sun went down they all went to sleep though as Inuyasha was settling down he noticed Kagra still up looking up at the moon. He slowly got up and walked over to her. "So, thinking about Niraku?". Kagra shook her head "No, I hate thinking about him. I was thinking how I've had the first **real** pleasure since I was born from Niraku. I've never felt anything like this. Being around you and the others made me feel nice for the first time. She slightly smiled and Inuyasha said "Yeah, well thats what friends can do for you. I had noone when I was younger and just lived is all I could do," he trailed off as he thought of when he was with Kikyo, then of when he met Kagome, "Then I met Kagome. She helped me understand the joy of living. I had a woman before do that for me. I think you know her, Kikyo. After she died though, she grew to hate me because she thought I killed her but it was Niraku who had killed her. Damn him too!!". Inuyasha growled a little thinking of Niraku. Kagra sighed taking this in as she looked out at the stars then she went over and went to sleep. Inuyasha glared at the ground for a minute thinking of what was to come. "Niraku!! You **will** pay for the things you've done to everyone. For all the people you've hurt!". Inuyasha unclenched his clawed hands along with his teeth as he went over by Kagome laying down and fell asleep. The next morning Miroku had already been up and fetched some fish for them to eat as breakfast. Kagome being a good cook that she was prepared the fish. While they were eating Inuyasha asked Kagra "So Kagra, what's the plan? How will you be able to help us defeat Niraku?". She commented "With my control of the wind and your wind scar, Niraku won't stand a chance! With these powers at our hands I'll **finally** be rid of that accursed slime ball!!". With a smirk Inuyasha nodded and mumbled in agreement as the others full heartedly nodded as well.


End file.
